Banner confronts McGee
by katz112
Summary: Banner finally tells McGee the story behind his Metamorphasis


Banner confronts McGee  
Written by: Andrea Melchiori  
September 2003  
  
David is sitting in his kitchen at a low rent apartment complex thinking about what his life would be like if he told McGee. How nice it would be if he could be free of him. He could have a lab and study how to rid himself of the hulk without Magee nosing around.  
  
David picks a day in order to do it.  
  
David-(Thinking) I can get a lab, and study how to be free of the creature! But, what about McGee's personality? He does his job and he does it well. But, I have to. He is following me around like a mouse looking for cheese. I have to do this right.  
  
David writes a letter to McGee at the National Register-signs it anonymous. The letter reads "Please if you want to get the truth about the Hulk, meet your pilot at the airport right by the hangers outer front office, at 3 p.m. Friday. Bring an overnight bag."  
  
Magee-Oh boy, I finally got a tip about the Hulk!  
  
Magee packs his stuff and drives to the airport. A guy meets him there to fly him somewhere where nobody is around.  
  
Magee- Where exactly are you taking me?  
  
Pilot- Can't tell you sir.  
  
Magee- Why not?  
  
Pilot- I have my orders.  
  
Plane sets down in a deserted island off of Hawaii. Magee meets "David" who has a mask over his face.  
  
Magee- Hi, I'm Jack Magee from the National Register.  
  
David-Yes, I know.  
  
Magee- You are going to tell me about the Hulk?  
  
David- Wait, let's say goodbye to the pilot. (They motion by waving their hands) Here is a change of clothes Magee, (David hands Jack a bag with a pair of sweats in it) I want to make sure you don't have a recorder of any kind on you.  
  
Magee-How come? I don't have any recorder!  
  
David- I just want to make sure that you are coming as yourself. I don't want to have an audience. What you are about to hear is very confidential and very personal.  
  
Magee goes off into the woods and changes with David spying on him. He comes back and meets David and they both find a spot on the sandy beach.  
  
Magee- You know about the Hulk?  
  
David- Yes. I am about to tell you the truth and if you make me angry, I'll show you so that you know I AM telling the truth. (Magee just makes an kinda "ok" face)  
  
Magee-Ok. Why don't you take that mask off?  
  
David- Jack, I am about to tell you something that will make my life and your life a whole lot easier.  
  
David and Jack are sitting down on a blanket that David brought. They are totally alone on the island. David wanted it this way, so Magee won't go running off to his editor as soon as David tells him. David wants to first make friends with Magee and then tell him. Hopefully this way, he can trust Magee not to exploit him, and tell the world "Dr. DAVID BANNER ALIVE- HE IS THE HULK!" on the front page of the National Register.  
  
David-Jack, how can I do this? I want to show you who I am, but as soon as you find out, you will probably faint.  
  
Magee- Faint? No, I am a reporter; I have a strong stomach. I have been following the Hulk all these years. You know I am tired of chasing him! People are thinking I am insane for trying to find the guy who turns into the Hulk. Some people think he is a hoax or freak mutation or something. Every time I get close to the Hulk, he just runs away. And then I am back to zero. So when I tell people if they have seen the creature, they sometimes look at me like "are you crazy?"  
  
David- How do you want me to tell you who I am? I need your trust, Jack! I need you to not label me a freak.  
  
Magee- (Magee is wanting to gain David's trust). Why should I label YOU a freak? I just print what I see and hear. But, I do have to keep it under wraps sometimes because, I can't print anything that will make people think of ME as insane. I do though, think that it should be printed because the people have a right to know. I do my job and I do it well. But, I won't if it will jeopardize someone's life.  
  
David- I can't do this.  
  
David becomes nervous, if he really should be telling Magee.  
  
Magee- Come on, you have come this far; please I won't do any harm.  
  
David- How do you take shock?  
  
Magee-When I first saw the Hulk that was shock and I just could not believe it! But, I have been following him for three years and have seen everything.  
  
David-Do you remember the time when you and I went for that plane ride and we went down and crashed?" I believe I had amnesia. That was ME rescuing you! Remember I took care of you and pulled you out of the woods to safety?  
  
Magee- Yes, I remember! Boy, that was you? You and I were together? Yes I remember everything! John Doe? Keep going! I remember you didn't know who you were. (Magee's softer side starts to come out again just like at the plane crash. He feels for David). So, wait....you change into the Hulk! You're my John Doe! If you show me who you are and tell me what happened, we could come up with a plan. I won't label you a freak...I mean...ah...(Jack is puzzled), if that's what you are worried about. All I would like to know is how the Hulk was born, and why he killed a man and woman. Also, I am getting tired of chasing him and never getting anywhere. I think if you tell me who you are, we can go from there.  
  
David and Jack are still sitting on the sandy beach. David still confronts Jack about what he will print in his paper. David gets more nervous.  
  
David- Okay, I guess I can trust you.  
  
Magee-Go ahead. I am listening.  
  
David-Do you remember that night when you came to the lab and were snooping around and I found you in the closet and escorted you out and then......  
  
Magee has a thinking look on his face.  
  
David-the lab exploded? We were talking outside the building when it happened.  
  
Magee thinks some more.  
  
Magee-We? Yes, I do remember ........but .............(Magee thinking) ah.....well....ah......that was Dr. David Banner and I, right before that explosion. He went inside and got killed by the fire. Just like Elena Marks.  
  
David- No.  
  
Magee (Wonders why David said "no"). (Magee thinks)-when all of as sudden his face lights up with amazement. He looks straight at David.  
  
Magee- No? Then, he isn't dead? David? Dr. David Banner?  
  
David- Yes.  
  
Magee- David YOUR ALIVE?! I thought that the Hulk had killed you! I am shocked! Why didn't you tell me earlier?  
  
David-Let me tell you what happened before you get all excited. Right after the lab explosion, I went in to try to get Elena Marks out! But, I...ah..what we scientists call metamorphasized into the Hulk due to a gamma radiation overdose. Let me tell you the whole story.  
  
Magee-Can you do me one favor first? Take off that mask, I know who you are now, David.  
  
David takes off the mask. Magee is surprised and still shocked a bit. He regains his composure.  
  
Magee-Tell me what happened.  
  
David-I was working at the Culver Institute on the idea of when people get angry, they have this extra power. One day, I was driving with my wife and she reached over to me when the tire blew out causing us to swerve then the car overturned and burst into flames. I was thrown outside and my wife, Laura, was trapped. I tried to lift the car to free her but I could not find the strength. Laura then died. After the accident, I was upset that I could not find the strength! So, I started trying to figure out why I could not lift that car and other people could. So, I was searching for a way to find this "hidden strength" that other people have. Why that strength didn't come to me when I needed it!  
  
Magee- So, then what happened?  
  
David-Elena Marks and I did some research interviewing people who were in accidents and had this extra power to save someone. I, late one night, eventually found that all the people had a high occurrence of gamma rays occur in their bodies, which helped them to gain extra strength. I looked at my test results and found that my gamma rays were too low. I went into the Culver Institute's Radiation room to juice up my gamma rays. I miscalculated the gamma rays needed. I guess I didn't add the error factor in with the gamma radiation. So, my body received a gamma overdose. And now when I grow angry, it causes a metamorphosis inside my body. I can't control it sometimes. I hate living this way. And so, this comes to why I am telling you.  
  
Magee-So you never were killed and these past three years I have been chasing you. But Elena was dead when we found her in the woods after the lab explosion.  
  
David-When I went inside to rescue Elena I got angry, which caused the metamorphosis to happen and so what you saw was the Hulk rescuing Elena. It just looked like the Hulk killed her. I just turned back into myself and used the situation as my escape. I had too. I decided the next day to disappear and try to find a cure.  
  
David is somewhat relieved at what he told Magee.  
  
Magee- I see. I understand. So, why didn't you tell me earlier?  
  
David-I was desperate on finding a cure. If I did cure myself, then I was going to tell people, including you. But, since I haven't found anything getting me closer to the cure, I still wanted to tell you, at least the chasing would be over. I am frustrated, how about you?  
  
David and Magee get up from the beach and start walking down the shoreline. Both have come closer as friends. Magee figured that David saved his life when their plane went down, that he should return the favor.  
  
Magee- Yes, I am glad you told me, David. I am still shocked at what I have heard, but I suppose it's for the best, for both our sakes. But, I am a reporter so I feel that I should write something. I can write in my column about you that you are alive, but wanted to do some research without anybody around.  
  
David- Yes, that would be fine, but I still don't want anybody to know that I am alive. I just wanted to tell you, so that I could somehow live in peace of being chased. Couldn't we work something out that till I find a cure, I stay hidden?  
  
Magee- What happens if the creature is seen?  
  
David- I guess we will have to think about that.  
  
Magee and David walk along the shoreline and talk some more but basically they have come to terms with the past three years. Magee is not the rude and insane reporter that everybody thinks and he has gained another friend- which Magee is grateful. David is happy he told Magee about the Hulk and that he doesn't have to run anymore.  
  
Stay tuned for part 2 at a later date. 


End file.
